pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (TheCartoonAllStarsCompetitionRockz Style)
movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Tomira (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Jill - Amanda Woodward (Melrose Place) *Bill - Palmer Woodward (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Lily Loud (The Loud House) *3 Year Old Riley - Lola Loud (The Loud House) *Joy - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Disgust - Cindy Bear (Yogi Bear) *Anger - Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes) *Fear - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bing Bong - Genie (Aladdin) *Jill's Joy - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Melissa Duck (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *Jill's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *Bill's Joy - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Sadness - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Anger - Sergeant Murphy (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Bill's Fear - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Meg - Anne (The Care Bears Family: The Wrath of Shreeky) *3 Year Old Meg - Lana Loud (The Loud House) *Dream Director - Cleveland Brown (Family Guy/The Cleveland Show) *Rainbow Unicorn - Pegasus (Hercules) *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Marvel) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Bruce Banner (Marvel) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Morton Koopa Jr. (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Fear - Goofy (Disney) *Jordan - Sam Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jordan's Joy - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Jordan's Sadness - Swift Heart Rabbit (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Disgust - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Fear - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Cool Girl - Lucy Loud (The Loud House) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6Teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Goth Female Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Goth Female Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Goth Female Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *Cool Girl's Fear - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Teacher - Miss Honey (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Betty DeVille (Rugrats) *Teacher's Disgust - Sour Venus (The Spacebots) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Chip and Dale (Disney) See Also *Inside Out (TheCartoonAllStarsCompetitionRockz Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (TheCartoonAllStarsCompetitionRockz Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (TheCartoonAllStarsCompetitionRockz Style) - Soleil Spacebot Quick Thinking *Inside Out (TheCartoonAllStarsCompetitionRockz Style) - Petunia We Should Cry *Inside Out (TheCartoonAllStarsCompetitionRockz Style) - Cindy Bear Five Second Rule *Inside Out (TheCartoonAllStarsCompetitionRockz Style) - Elmer Fudd My Bad *Inside Out (TheCartoonAllStarsCompetitionRockz Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (TheCartoonAllStarsCompetitionRockz Style): Tomira's First Date? *Inside Out (TheCartoonAllStarsCompetitionRockz Style) - Transcripts Gallery Soleil Spacebots In Reboot.png|Soleil Spacebot as Joy PetuniaYT-1-.jpg|Petunia as Sadness 1952133-hb color page cindy bear by slappy427.jpg|Cindy Bear as Disgust Elmer Fudd as Monsieur D'Arque.jpeg|Elmer Fudd as Anger Happy Bright Heart.jpg|Bright Heart Raccoon as Fear Tomira.png|Princess Tomira as Riley Anderson Category:TheCartoonAllStarsCompetitionRockz Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG